Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 1\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{9}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 9}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{72}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{24}{5}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{4}{5}$